Mistletoe
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: "what is it?" "mistletoe" it was a cristmas promise, and a confession under the matter what they would never leave each others side, not now and not in a million of years…. merry cristmas!


katy and azu were around town buying presents for their roll holders, it had been kind of tough for them at first (well at least for the youngest) to have to celebrate christmas with out their(adoptive) family.

but later on they remembered that their REAL parents and friends would be there, not only it was happier, but it was harder to find the correct presents.

"I know what to get Elliot and pierce! katy, im coming right back, were getting them a carrot cake and a cheese cake!"said azu suddenly.

"ok! see ya later, oh and don't forget blood's tea!"yelled katy at her reatreating sister, the youngest only laughed and nodded doging people that stood in her way.

"NEKO CHAN! what'ya doin'"yelled the Cheshire cat scaring the poor girl out of her faces were inches apart, it was a good thing azu wasnt there, beacause katies face was practicly a tomato.

-hes too close! hes's a cat, a cat, with a hot guys body, NO bad katy! must remember hes a cat-she desperatly thought-aja! got it-

grabbing a marker she scribbled three whiskers in each of the roll holders cheecks.

-much less human with WHISKERS!-

"hey! what was that for?!"complained boris

"eeehhh….."

"Boris! Nee chan! time to go we are late!"yelled azu as she ran towards the couple. both jumped as far away from each other as they could, cause they knew, azu hadn't fallen in love yet, and that seeing them like that made her angry. yes, she would tease them but they could still see the hurt in her eyes, the desire of finding her one and true love.

"true! boris would you do the honors?"asked katy

"of course hime-sama" he said opening the door(one of his magical doors don't ask me how) "after you" he said. both girls noded and rushed in. the clover tower was beautiful, it was decorated with ribbons and a big tree in the middle. underneath a faceless orchestra was positioned playing chrismas charols and waltzes for everybody to dance.

the gift giving was a blur to everyone, all the roll holders were happy, the smiles in their faces were sincere, none was fake. that was until the younguest princess got up to her feet, and walked nervously towards the orchestra getting on her tiptoes she whispered something to the conducter. whith a small nod the tune of silent night started to play. filling her lungs with air she stated to sing.

Silent night, Holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin , mother and child

Holy infant so, tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace.

the roll holders stared at girl who was singing, and katy was proud of her little sister

Silent night, Holy night

Shepherds quake, at the sight

Glories stream from heaven afar

Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah.

Christ the Savior is born,

Christ the Savior is born.

it was time, the younger girl opened a magical door, the roll holders couldent believe their eyes when they saw a figure walking out. It wasn't just any figure, no , It was…

Silent night, Holy night

Son of God, love's pure light

Radiant beams from thy holy face

With the dawn of redeeming grace,

Jesus, Lord at thy birth

Jesus, Lord at thy birth.

alice liddell

"marry cristmas"said the three outsiders with smiles in their faces. the roll holders slowly walked towards alice and gave her the biggest of all hugs, everyone seemed happy but one person. boris concerned by the girls behavior,he walked towards the eldest of the princesses.

"katy what is wrong?"

"nothing, now that alice is here you have another chance"she said, her voice was cracking as a gentle sob escaped her lips.

"I would never reaplace you for alice,katy , I don't care! alice is like my sister"said boris, as he turned the girl to face him. katy looked up and her eyes widened, spreading a ting of red across her cheeks.

"what is it?"asked boris

"mistletoe" whispered katy

his face whent red as well as he closed the annoying space that was between them. it was a cristmas promise, and a confession.

no matter what they would never leave each others side, not now and not in a million of years….

**short one shot for mrs tickle tee hee, I hope you liked it**

**merry cristmas!**

**please review!**


End file.
